Before the games
by carson fan
Summary: Peeta and Katniss on their journey to finding love!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: hey guys, it's time for the new storyline. I might just get this short on this chapter since I wanted to get it out before the end of November.

Chapter 1

Peeta's POV

I walked into the bakery to find her waiting for me. I was surprised to see her standing there. I knew that there was something going on.

"Katniss, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I just needed to see you before the reaping." She responded to me as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Katniss, listen to me. We are going to be fine." I tried to reassure her since I don't want her to worry about it.

"How can you be sure?" She asked me after a little bit.

"because no matter what happens, I will be there for you." I revealed to her.

"I know." She responded to me.

Katniss's POV

I walked back to my mom's house to find her getting worried about the reaping. I knew that I had to be strong but I wish that someone would be strong for me. I am thankful that Peeta is there for me. I remember a time that I would shut him out of my life. What a fool I was.

Few years earlier

Katniss's POV

I walked into town after hearing what is going on with my father. I had no choice but be strong for my sister after my mother's breakdown. I did not hear Peeta walk up to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me. "Was your dad in the mine when it did that?"

"yes." I responded to him.

"Katniss, I will be there for you if you need me to be." He said as I pushed him away. I knew that I should not have but I needed to remind strong for my mother and sister.

Katniss's POV

It has been three days since I have heard or seen Peeta. I like that he is giving me space but I really needed him today. Everything seems to be going wrong so I decided that I am going to walk to his house to talk to him. I get over to his house to find Peeta getting ready to leave for a little bit. I hope that I am not to late to talk to him.

"Hey?" I heard him say to me.

"hey." I responded back to him. "We got two more days until the reapping and I am scare for this."

"We are going to be fine." He said to me.

"How can you be sure?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He responded to me.

Peeta's POV

It has been two days since I saw Katniss and I knew that she was worried. This morning, we have to get to work before the reapping. We got out of work early and then went back home to get ready. We were at the reapping when I heard Katniss's voice speak up after hearing her sister's name. I can't believe that there is a big chance that I might lose her until I heard.

"Peeta"

I can't believe that I get to spend time with her before we die. I look over at Katniss and she smiles at me. I don't know if this is good for me or bad.

Peeta's POV

Katniss and I are walking to the train after saying goodbye to our family and friends. I hope that at least one of us will make it back. I am going to try my best to keep her safe since I want her to be okay after this.

The games went on and I am surprised when the game makers announced that the first time ever two people from the same district can win. I know that I need to find Katniss and I know that she is going to be mad at me but we will work it out.

Katniss's POV

I have to find Peeta as soon as I can. We are the only team that is left and that means that there is a bigger threat on us than anyone else. I went to go walk over a rock and fall on something. I look down and find Peeta. I help him up and we start making our way to a cave. I know that he is going to need help to get better. I stay in the cave until they announced that there will be a feast. I know that it is a trap but I need to help Peeta the best that I can. I need him in my life. I can't believe that we finally won the game and now we get to go home. I wonder if I should tell him how I feel about him.

We are back on the train when the nightmares start. I wonder if everyone has had them that played in the games before us. I heard Haymitch walked into my room along with Peeta.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I heard him ask me.

"No. I am scare to sleep." I revealed to them.

"It must be the nightmares. I get the too. I can't say that they will ever get better since I still have them. Just stay together." Haymitch revealed to us as Peeta walked over to me and sat down to take me into his arms. I have always felt safe in his arms. I really hope that we can work on our relationship. We gave the people in the districts hope that we were together and I am pretty sure that it was more for us then them. I just hope that I am right about it.

Author Note: That is the end of the first chapter of this storyline. I did have this storyline posted before but did not have enough word count that I would want to have. I am working on the second chapter of this storyline. It will have many parts in it from the train coming home to their official first date. I hope that you will check out me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon. I hope that you will have a great Christmas and New Years!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I decided to add "Walking Dead" and "Numb3rs" to this account. I hope that you will check it out. This update will be a short one. January was a busy month for me so we are going to do a Valentine's day chapter this week!

Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

I knew that I wanted to do something special for her but I did not know what I wanted to do for sure. I walked into the dinning hall and sat down. I saw her with her sister and mother as they walked closer to me. I watched them sit down.

"Hey Peeta." She said to me with that smile that gets me every time. Normally with the games, not one person smiles in our district since we all know what is coming. I can't believe that we could lose each other. I don't want to lose her. I know that she doesn't want to lose me either.

Katiness's POV

I can feel Peeta's eyes on me from the moment that I saw him walk into the room. I know that he is scared and so am I. We are putting both of our lives on the risk thanks to the capital and these stupid games. I can't live without him. In fact that I really don't want to live without him.

"Tomorrow, can we go for a walk?" I asked him.

"Sure. I would love to go for a walk with you." He responds to me.

Author Note: I know that this is small but it's better than nothing right. I will try to have another chapter up soon or at least add to this storyline. What do you think Katiness is planning? I can't wait for the final movie to come out. I really did not like where they had put Peeta. I hope that they can work it out. As always make sure that you review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon!


End file.
